happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Combine 2.1
The Combine 2.1 is a short featured level by PLT. It currently has over 90 million plays, and a rating of 4.45 from over 130,000 votes. The goal of the level is to escape a combine, which is a machine with a blade at the front which mashes and kills characters. The only way to escape it is to reach the finish line at the end (although it will kill you when the combine gets to the end anyway). Lawnmower Man is the forced character. Gameplay You start off right next to the billboard that gives off the level's name as well as a Happy Wheels advertisement. Behind you, there is Irresponsible Dad failing to outrun the combine itself. You'll be chased by it through the entire level. There is a boost, a pile of I-beams, landmines on top of them, a wrecking ball, a spike set with landmine on top, and Wheelchair Guy digging through a wheelbarrow. Explorer Guy is sitting on the fence, Moped Man is running for his life and Effective Shopper entering the barn (that you'll enter and exit). There are trees and interactive blades of grass (triangle shapes) that can not be mowed. Next is a boost, a fan, and another boost. Wheelchair Guy is standing right behind the pit with the custom van and jet with Irresponsible Son inside. Above you, there are arrow guns that are easily avoidable. There are logs connected to some custom i-beams (regular rectangles). As you ride the logs, there is a rail, a spring platform, and a spike set above them. If you go far enough as you "jump" down, a wrecking ball attempts to hit. Below that, Moped Girl tries to run away. There is a boost with landmines under it. There are three finish lines and below them is a text that says "RATE FIVE IF YOU GOT HERE!" (though, it breaks the level rules). Moped Man and Irresponsible Dad are hanging out outside, sitting on chairs, and "listening to music". Moped Man is holding a bottle, Irresponsible Dad is just casually sitting there. Behind him, there's a trash can and a building. The combine then destroys everything in the end (if it hasn't gotten stuck mid way). Honors * Currently the second most played featured level. Trivia *On PLT's account: The Combine 1 can not be found. He deleted the original and replaced it with the newer version, which got featured. *At one point, the Irresponsible Son NPC can be seen attached to a jet. The reason for this is because the player can grab onto it and get the Easter Egg. *It is the highest rated featured level. *The combine has a tendency to get stuck halfway through the level *Above the farm, there is an easter egg (a long black rectangle with the words "EASTER EGG" in white). *On farms, a combine (technically known as a combine harvester) is used to harvest grain crops. *Usually, in the middle of the run, it is impossible to survive if ever else the combine has shown due to its speed. *At the "EASTER EGG", there is a 0 opacity shape blocking you to go higher or passed it. Gallery The Combine 2.1.png|The start. Screen Shot 2013-03-31 at 2.18.25 PM.png|The Easter Egg. Stubble Trimming..jpg|A combine. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Top Ten Most Played Levels of All-Time Category:Lawnmower Man Category:2011